


I Only Want You

by Val_Creative



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baker Jacob Kowalski, Discrimination, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, Genderswap, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic-Users, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Jacob Kowalski, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "It's mighty fine to make your acquaintance, Jacob," Queenie trills, presenting out his hand.Jacob takes it slowly, having no idea when he had introduced himself. He stares into the other man's eyes, memorized as Queenie tilts his head and stares back as if sorting mentally through a collection of thoughts, and wrinkling his nose cheerfully."You're quite handsome, too," he adds. "Don't worry. Everyone assumes the same thing about me when they catch a glimpse."





	I Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix814/gifts).

> Thank you to the mods of the Rule 63 Exchange 2019 for hosting this! And I do hope my giftee enjoys this! I had a good time with writing. And I would love to hear any thoughts/comments on this fic. Thanks very much! 💗💗💗💗💗

*

There's nothing like living on a crowded, noisy street. The hustle and bustle.

Jacob can buy a newspaper on the corner, and greet the old shopkeeper while ordering his pastry and coffee, and really — there's nothing better. Except maybe if Jacob could own the vacant, sprawling rooms below his upstairs apartment for his own bakery.

He needs the _gods damned_ loan first.

His mother — Jacob's dear, sweet mother — fusses over him losing the opportunity while they're on the phone. She reminds Jacob to now focus on his relationship with Mildred and to wed her, and give Jacob's mother a large number of grandchildren.

It's the furthermost thing from Jacob's mind after his ex-fiance storms out. _You don't LOVE me, Jacob. You won't TOUCH me, Jacob._

Meeting Newt Scamander has been a whirlwind of confusion and pain. Mostly pain. Some beastly thing dig its fangs into Jacob's neck and he's woozy and his muscles twitch without prompting. Jacob's woolen suit stenches like sweat and heat.

"C'mon, up you go," Newt encourages him to follow, lifting up Jacob's arm in the staircase.

Tiana rolls her eyes, clicking her tongue and leading the way. They're in a brownstone on 679 West 24th Street. Less crowded. Quiet. Dark and damp. She shushes them, widening open a door and hurrying them inside. Newt's hand lets go of him after a moment.

At first, Jacob believes he's dreaming. He's been for a while, but — there's silken, pink undergarments _flying_ through the air.

"Oh my," comes a soft, male voice.

A tall man peeks in from a bedroom entryway, intrigued and grinning. Jacob's eyes glaze over in amazement. He's got a slender, pale face like a woman. Gold-burnished curls atop his head, lying over his brow. His plain dress-shirt rolling up his forearms, unbuttoned and exposing his naked, sinewy chest. Hells, and heavens above, Jacob can't hope to look away.

"They're not staying, Queenie," Tiana says, frowning. "Not for long. And you should be going as well before Mrs. Esposito sees."

"_Awh_, Teenie. Don't be such a sourpuss. You know I got kicked out yesterday."

It appears Tiana did forget, and continues to scold her brother in front of their guests — but Queenie's pretty, luminously green eyes land on Jacob. He beams, slipping on a dark blue jacquette and rushes to Jacob sitting dazedly on the settee.

"It's mighty fine to make your acquaintance, Jacob," Queenie trills, presenting out his hand.

Jacob takes it slowly, having no idea when he had introduced himself in the first place. He stares into the other man's eyes, memorized as Queenie tilts his head and stares back too, as if sorting mentally through a collection of thoughts, and wrinkling his nose cheerfully.

"You're quite handsome too," he adds. "And don't worry, everyone assumes the same thing about me when they catch a glimpse."

"_Queenie_—"

"Sorry about that." A low, heartfelt laugh. Queenie shrugs, grinning apologetically to his sister. "I can't turn it off sometimes."

Jacob's cheeks burn brightly.

Both of the Goldstein siblings tidy up for dinner, brandishing their wands and creating the food out of nowhere. He never imagines witnessing such a _sight_ as one of his favorite desserts materializing to life. A raspberry strudel topped with sugar and almonds. The dough shapes into multiple and delicately fragrant roses. Despite his illness from the murtlap, Jacob eats his fill.

"It's the best I've ever had," he murmurs, resting on Tiana's settee. Newt snores gently on the hardwood floor. And the only woman among their group remains in her own bedroom, likely examining her work papers and being frustrated with the situation.

Queenie gleefully touches a hand over his mouth, leaning forward on his own suitcase he perches on.

"Aren't you the sweetest…"

Jacob isn't used to colleagues or strangers — especially men — being so kind with him. Or dressing so feminine. But, golly, Queenie looks so _beautiful_ in pinks and silvers and whites and creams. His golden curls shimmering in the firelight. Like he's meant to be _worshiped_. Right at this moment, Queenie wears a loose, rose-colored nightdress to his knees like it's nothing. And he can even read Jacob's mind instantly to know how Jacob feeling about it. About him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Jacob says, wincing. "What you heard… _goodness_, that's not who I am… …"

"Oh, don't fret. Folks take a gander at little ole me and assume all kinds of silly things." Queenie clasps his hands together, staring down forlornly. "Well, some of them are… true." Jacob's pulse quickens. "The good things," he adds, glancing benevolently at Jacob. "I don't usually invite other men over unless there's a reason. And it involves cooking. I love to cook."

A red-faced Jacob nods to himself, clearing his throat.

"Is the Wizarding World… _tolerant_ of such views? Of men cooking together?"

"Yes, honey. We can love whoever we choose as well." For the first time, he witnesses Queenie's face tighten. Jacob doesn't ever wanna see him upset. It just doesn't suit someone so bright and loving. "Is it not like that where you're from?"

"… I dare say not," Jacob admits.

"That's a shame," Queenie whispers, clasping onto Jacob's hand. And it feels like electricity, warm and sizzling in Jacob's blood. "That's a real _shame_. I can't imagine not being with the person you adore most in the world."

Neither can Jacob.

They manage to not disturb Newt's sleep, when a determined, smiling Queenie straddles himself over Jacob's lap, bending forward to kiss him gloriously. He's so, _so_ soft. Careful. Sparing Jacob every chance to pull away. But he won't.

Jacob's hands frisk under Queenie's coquettish, thin nightdress, rucking up the silk and crawling up his back, feeling every inch. All of those strong, tense muscles. He's nothing like that with all of his heavier weight. Queenie never gives the impression of being repulsed or condescending, grinding their hips, moaning quietly above him. Jacob's cock hardens and twitches, urging to be rubbed vigorously between Queenie's thighs. To bestow Jacob's seed upon his flesh, within him. To _lose_ himself to Queenie.

This is what love is, he realizes. Not his mother, not Mildred. Not the dream of the bakery on his own. Jacob wants that with him, to invite Queenie to Kowalski Quality Baked Goods in the middle of the afternoon, holding him close without anyone sneering or calling the police. He wants to kindle the joy in Queenie's heart when he tastes the wonderful flavors and creations Jacob imagines.

Little does he know that Queenie's world would never allow a union between a No-Maj and a wizard. Just as Jacob knows his neighbors and his crowded, noisy street would gladly throw them into a prison cell or kill them before opening their arms.

"I don't care what they want," Queenie breathes, skimming his pink lipstick-smeared mouth over Jacob's lips. "_I only want you_."

*


End file.
